eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5290 (24 May 2016)
Kathy reassures Bobby as a police car pulls up onto the Square. Inside the ambulance Ian holds onto Jane’s hand. Her spinal injuries mean that she is having difficulty breathing. The paramedic tends to her and calls for spinal surgeons to be ready upon their arrival. Back on the Square the police officers approach Kathy, Martin, Sharon, Ben and Bobby. Bobby steps forward and admits to hitting Jane with his hockey stick. The police officer arrests Bobby for assault. Sharon offers to go with him to the station. She tells Ben to find Phil and warn him what has happened. The police might ask him about Max. Sharon leaves a message on Ritchie’s phone asking her to come to the police station. She gets into the police car and looks at Bobby. Martin and Kathy reach the hospital to find Ian in the waiting room. Martin realises that Bobby really did kill Lucy and the family knew. At the station Bobby waits to be questioned. Sharon is cold towards him but tells him to stay calm. Ben finds Phil at Ronnie’s and informs him of what has happened. Phil discloses the fact that he knew Max was innocent and tells Ben to stop anyone from believing Bobby. In the hospital a surgeon talks to the family about the spinal decompression operation that Jane is about to undergo. The next few hours are critical. Bobby is questioned at the police station by DS South with Sharon as his appropriate adult and Ritchie as his solicitor. Ritchie advises Bobby not to comment during the interview but Bobby tells DS South what happened. Ian goes to see Jane before she is taken into surgery. Moments later DS South returns to see Bobby as he has received news of Jane’s condition. He explains that they are charging him with GBH with intent. DS South hears Bobby mention Lucy to Sharon as he turns to leave. Bobby admits to murdering her. DS South goes to tell his superior and informs Ritchie what has happened. Ian and Martin sit in the hospital waiting room, talking about Bobby. Two police officers enter and ask Ian to come to the police station. Kathy encourages him to go. DI Keeble and DS Bryant enter the interview room to speak to Bobby and ask Sharon to leave. Bobby tells them what happened but they don’t believe him. Their case against Max is too strong to risk ruining it. They put Bobby on police bail pending their investigation. Sharon returns home to find Ben and Phil in the living room. They have a problem; Stacey. DS Bryant asks Ian if they can talk about what Bobby has said. Bobby spots Ian as he comes out of the interview room. He tells them that he knows where the jewellery box is; the one he used to kill her… Stacey visits Abi at Dot’s and questions her about Max. She tells Abi that it was Bobby that killed Lucy but Abi can’t believe it. The rest of the wedding guests sit in the Vic talking about what has happened. Denise remembers that she might have Christian’s phone number and attempts to call him. Mick tells Dennis he can go upstairs with Kyle and Lily to watch a DVD while he waits for Sharon to return. Dennis tells him and Linda that he knew Bobby killed Lucy and Mick asks Johnny to take him upstairs. Kim decides to tuck into the buffet, not wanting it to be wasted. Stacey returns to the Vic and asks the room at large if they think Bobby killed Lucy. Ben shuts this down and tell everyone it’s not true but Stacey threatens that the truth will come out. Abi sits with Dot in her house and Dot talks about missing Bradley and Abi snaps when Max is mentioned. She is still adamant that he killed Lucy. Roxy sits on Billy’s sofa in intense pain. Ronnie bangs on the door but Billy doesn’t answer it. Roxy won’t let him take her to the hospital but asks him to get her some laxatives to hurry the process along. Jay spots Billy coming out of the pharmacy panicking; they’ve run out of laxatives. Billy asks Jay to go to the pharmacist on the high street for him and get two boxes as he needs to rush back home. Jay returns to Billy’s and Roxy hides in the bedroom. She screams out for the laxatives and upon seeing her Jay leaves to get help. He returns with Jack. Les and Pam approach the bar and Pam comments on Babe’s new laptop; her suspicions rising. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes